


CLAIM

by Legend25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!Summary: Harry has got a family!





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius held himself as a very, potentially, patient person. As a nobleman he couldn’t go without noticing some distinguished repairments that were done on the renewed commoner house of the Muggle world. He observed from one point to another point of view. He concluded… they are all monkeys. Jumping and laughing, and then again, running and rushing with their daily duties. How in the world they managed to survive under these conditions on this planet? And how was he supposed to even explain himself that even their own system of beliefs was completely and utterly conditioned and miserably failing in every corner and in every possible way. That was why he was in front of this house. Harry Potter’s house… where he lived… with, with… he looked through the window. Dear God, he almost pitied the kid. A L M O S T. It is even a sheer miracle he is sane… just one minute with them will be enough for the magical psychotherapies for three weeks! Well, he must do what he must do. And the hell what is he supposed to do with the obvious right? He looked around and around, now, no one was there anymore. Right. Is this is it? He again contemplated his reality. No, no one to stop him. He inhaled and exhaled, before he could knock on the door, he stepped aside.  
\- Dudley! For God’s sake, can you even stop living for just one minute of your doodling life!  
\- Mom! I have to go! I will miss it!  
\- What is so important that it can’t wait!? Ha? – Petunia was a simple woman, we just stay at that line… we don’t want to go anywhere further. Please.  
\- You know what!? I am going with you too!  
\- Mom?! What about Dad!?  
\- I am going with you too! – The Father… just Father. No description.   
\- What?! I, Mother, can explain myself, I give birth to this perfect child of ours, but you… you are just a complication!  
\- My Dear, I was born to be a loveable complex Daddy!  
\- Oh, for the Love of… something! All right! – they kissed each other’s cheeks.  
\- What about Harry?  
\- Oh, Dudley, leave him alone! He is not needed even for himself and not for us if I am asked! – and just like that, the Mother, refurbished her own existence with the most anachronic cells of her weakening mind.   
They left without even single noticing the statue of a man… who almost felt like a savior to a child he has come to … take. He pondered over the locked door and decided to go the easy way. He found himself in the house with no problem at all. He was thinking about his surroundings… Neat but… he didn’t even try to manage portraying what kind of thinking he actually had. He was afraid sometimes of his own thoughts. Lucius decided to just go, snatch or better to say, grab the kid while he still has a chance.   
He didn’t wait for long and the child already appeared before him. A 9 year old boy. The prize, for him, that is awaiting and what he coveted for so long. Harry immediately felt the fear and went one step back.  
\- No, there is no place for fear, my child. It won’t have any use. If I may be even more open, I would say – settling with his steps, circling the child with the predatory smile and darkened irises which are like the spotlight of the Universe, that is how much it affected Harry – it is better to just accept the most inevitable course of my actions – he kneeled in front of the wavering child.  
\- I know you – voiced with the childish voice of a trembling soul.  
\- Yes, I am Draco’s father, and I presume… that you actually… don’t know what you did. And, of course, Dumbledore – he waved his head – I am afraid he can’t help you.  
\- Why? What… what is going on!? – he stepped back again.  
\- I think that I made myself very clear with the previous statement. Don’t do it.  
\- Do what?  
\- Run… because… if you just move… one last time… it will be the last for this town this very second.  
The threat was successful. He almost could touch the unwavering strength and the wild power of Lucius. There is even a rumor that he could succeed the One of whom we don’t speak.   
\- What… what did I do! And why Dumbledore wouldn’t stop you!  
\- Because of the ancient claim, my dear boy. And now – he looked straightly at his eyes – you are mine.   
What? Harry… just… huh? He was a bright and smart boy… but… it is very hard to understand something when you don’t know the whole story.   
\- You… want me?  
Lucius was taken aback. This was unexpected. The child’s reaction was… so… he fully expected for the child to be anxious, hateful and trying to run away and here is this boy… so… even grateful of his own capturing?  
\- Yes… I mean – this was the first time he even stuttered… in front of Harry Potter? Oh, Dear. Such disgrace to wash over him.  
He felt the little boy’s fingers at his black mantle. Standing right there, above the little one… he started to feel a protective streak in himself. Where the hell did that come from?  
\- Thank you so much, mister! – Harry hugged him so drastically and strongly that… Lucius, affectingly and instinctively, embraced the little one.  
He kneeled again in front of Harry, holding him by his shoulders.  
\- Is the life here such an annoying and unbearable experience that you would rather belong to me?  
\- Yes.  
His eyes are wide open and a heart skip the beat.  
\- But… why? Why do you claim me?  
\- You seriously are not aware of what your actions bestowed?  
\- No.  
\- I see… Dobby – he inclined to the memory.  
\- What about him?  
\- You didn’t know… that freeing him… you are actually replacing yourself in his stead?   
Big OOOOOO, the fuck? Really?! That is why all of them acted so strange around him… because… really, they were just waiting for Lucius to make his move and when he makes it… what truly possibly they could do? It was the tradition as old as time itself! You don’t challenge and provoke the Heavens! And even if Lucius was aware that there is little to no hope that a boy gets the help even from the closest ones or the mightiest, toughly influential persons… still he was uncertain if he was free to go through the goal and his fierce claim. It seemed. He was uneasy for nothing. And even the boy seemed resigned to his fate, didn’t make it difficult for himself or any objections, at all! He was ready for everything but not for this development of the situation! Harry was eager! Something that he wouldn’t have expected for 1.000 lives! Out of relief, he smiled.  
\- I am not a monster as people love to make out of me. If you are obedient and not too much wild… you will lead a decent life. With dignity and it seems… this is actually what you are missing. The life of where you hold your head high and hold yourself with the full heart. Isn’t it? And, don’t worry about Draco, as soon as we step our feet at the Manor, you are accepted and part of our family.   
\- Who would tell that you will get me instead? – the boy smiled back, refreshed and relieved.   
\- Eh – Lucius sighed – I think that all those monkeys out there are soon to be back… so… are we going? – He offered his gloved hand.  
Harry, happy and fulfilled… took the offered manly and wide hand… he was so small next to him, even his hands! Rosy cheeks appeared. He looked at proud Lucius. For the first time in his life… Harry could proudly, truly innocently and cheerfully say, he has a family. A true one, at last! Warmth! Love!

The monkeys are back.  
\- Dudley, did you leave the door open?!  
\- No, Mom!  
\- Then, who the fuck is?  
\- Dear, foul mouth!  
\- Shut up! Close the door!  
\- I have to take my bowel movement!  
\- Dudley, do what your incapable father isn’t allowed!  
\- Mom! I am going upstairs!  
\- Fuck this, I am going to drink something strong!  
The door are left open for everyone to see what made Harry to literally run away with his own childlike style.


	2. PRIDE

Lucius sat in his leathern armchair, next to the king sized fireplace and the huge window, just enjoying the silence of his office. Outside, the snowflakes decided to appear only to emphasize the enchanted moment of his own triumph. He smirked a little before sipping the drink inside his throat. A little by little, he swirled the long glass while watching the instant he would like to freeze for eternity. Finally, the child is his, in his domain, in his hands, under his roof, in his lair. Safe and sound, the glistening window made it even more joyful and he drank it all. Placing the glass on the nightstand, he spoke.  
\- I was interested when you are going to show yourself – he turned to the intruder – Dumbledore.   
\- So, you really did it. Came and took.   
\- As you can see, even the boy was pleased to see me more than those monkey family of his.   
\- I presume, you cherish that moment from the first glance, isn’t it?  
\- Hm, maybe – his face expression was exquisite – who knows. It really isn’t every day that someone gives the freedom and self willingly.   
\- I always knew you are low, now I know you hit bottom.  
\- Now, now… Dumbledore. You haven’t forgotten. You are the one who made this intrusion.   
The old Mage looked at those fine lines of masculinity. Oh, why God gave such beauty of a man to someone… who is so much hideous inside. Shame.  
\- I remember, when you were young… younger. I remember Potter and you… You made a vow to him… you will own something of his.  
\- Old man – brushed past him – I am not as childish as I was then. If I wanted… I could do anything while he was still a baby.  
\- You wouldn’t dare – Dumbledore watched him under the eye.  
\- I wouldn’t? – he raised the eyebrow.  
\- What do you want with Harry? To sell and give him?  
\- He is mine. What is mine, I kill if it is going to be taken from me – now… those elegant outlines of his complexion are starting to get dirty.   
\- Raise him… into what?  
\- Shape him into a man with my imprint on his integrity!   
\- Oh, I see – Dumbledore looked down – out of all misdeeds of Voldemort… you are truly the worst.  
\- What!? He will be given everything! And in return! I want and I will gain, if I must, take his loyalty for myself!   
\- You truly mean… to… just like that… take away from Harry his own identity?  
\- I can do whatever I want and then… when I DIE and when I meet him, and I know I will because Potter wasn’t the epitome of innocence, I will engrave the real truth of what has become of his LINEAGE! – he was breathless in his manly beauty. If he was younger, he would kiss him. Alas, that is only the wishful thinking of the old man.   
\- Then, I have no choice but to see this through and watch how you FAIL.   
\- GET OUT!  
\- Your hospitality is as always so Malfoy style.   
\- You are daring and getting on my nerve cells.  
\- That was the only point of getting here – before he disappeared. – Good luck and take care of him.  
Dammit! The moment was ruined! He calmed himself down the instant that dirty man was gone. It is really impossible to get even a single second alone where aren’t some idiotic issues there to address. Flattening and making himself more appropriate with a few brushes of his hands… he looked himself in the mirror. He loved what he saw and decided to go to the child’s room. Ah, the smile, that’s it. The triumph, his eyes almost shined with the mirth. Echoing footsteps brought him into the room. There, Harry was safely tucked in, in the cozy, luxurious and comfortable room, the most spacious he has ever seen. Just looking around and discovering the small details made him sleepy and very soon he was in the bed, fast asleep. Properly fed and taken care of, made the little miracles for the exhausting and drained kid due to severe negligence. Standing above him, he scanned the boy with feverish irises that could only be possessed in the ancient kings and emperors, with the stature of the conqueror who successful gained the spoils of war. He sat down, stroking the sheets which covered beneath them the small child’s body. He was so cute… so tiny. Slowly breathing, he decided to address the matter with the boy when he is awaken, not now. He glanced through the window, with the simple spell, he tightened and hardened the barrier. No way of ever getting out or even to think about the escape. You never know… when the wilderness of Potter’s bloodline is going to reappear. Closing the door behind him, he heard how the child is talking in his sleep.  
\- Dad, ten minutes more.   
Those mere words sent powerful electroshocks through his body. Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe it was too much for himself to bare. No, it was the destiny that the cards were played out this way. Destiny! His justice and… and… he looked back at the boy. The thought like a thunder crossed his mind. He is now HIS son and he won’t have it any other way. Draco will be his brother, Narcissa his mother and Bella… God save us all from her, and he is going to reconcile AND ACCEPT THE VERY BLOODY FACT, CARVING INTO HIS BLOOD! Closing finally the door, he didn’t see how softly the boy smiled while the fireplace in his room made the embers dance like a fool.   
________ _____

Harry stood nervously in front of the decisive and authoritative figure of the aristocratic nobleman. Lucius, to Harry, truly seemed now, very scary and not open for any objections, so highly held. It made him feel even smaller than he already is.   
\- There are some rules, Harry, and they are respected in any way on every occasion. Disobeying leads to punishment. Am I clear?  
\- What rules, sir? – he was more curious than his fear.   
\- First – he showed with his cane directly at him – I won’t tolerate any tries of escape. There is no chance of getting away! – got down the cane.  
\- Sir, I came with you willingly!  
\- People are fickle beings. At first they are loyal, then they make themselves too much comfortable because of certain liberties, fooling themselves and comforting into thinking they are free from my reins… no, they are not. Ever – he was direct, a strict manner of speech and the indomitable will. A truly formidable to have him for a foe.   
\- Sir, I don’t… I don’t understand? – he wanted to step back but at the first trying… the look of ferocity was sent his way. He backed down. Endured the inevitable.   
\- It means… no matter how much you think you have freedom and autonomy. At the end of the day, it all comes to this, to me! To this House, to this BLOODLINE, to this NAME, and to this FAMILY. At the end of the day – outspoken and outright – and from this day forward, remember, you always belong TO ME. And any betrayal or disloyalty will result in your time spending in the underground dungeons. Believe me, when I say this – he stood with all his pride, dignity and height that is hovering over the small mouse – I have no qualms about cutting your every possible means or chances of ever running away from me or this family! I am ready to break you like you have never seen or heard someone to be broken and place you under my surveillance at all cost and at all hours that will seem slower even the black death itself and the mere thought of the opinion that even the dungeons are better to spend your life there only just to save yourself from not being close to me.  
All that eloquent talk and it hit him! He said the first truth that it has come to his mind… which utterly, at the very beginning, broke the very defenses that Lucius built like the impregnable walls all his life.   
\- Don’t worry, sir! I promise you, for saving me, you will never lose me! I thank you! Grateful!   
Just like that, Lucius was shaken to the core… sending the boy back to his room. He looked at the mirror again. There wasn’t the triumphant look anymore, like before, but in front of himself… stood the vulnerable shell of his former self.   
\- Dear God – he whispered to himself – how am I going to submit him to myself, make him give all of himself, his heart and soul to me, make him one of us, to go all through that… only to… admit to myself… how much I already care for him… how much already he has taken such a vast space in my soul and heart.   
Really, the child is going to be his doom and love at the same time. The door is firmly closed behind him. After all, he left an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile, Harry is finally at peace, happy, thankful, free and satisfied, filled with love, comfort and hope.


	3. Change

The Voice, then he heard the heavy footsteps. He knew Lucius passed by his room. Already got the scheme of the habits and rituals while he is held inside the room. Yeah, he couldn’t open it. He checked it. Locked. Shrugging and dismissing the occasion, he returned to explore the new surroundings. Just remembering how he lived before, in the narrowed and tight closet with nothing but to tolerate the abuse every day, this was… LIKE THE WHOLE HOUSE! Simply, he loved it here. Warm, bright, soft, with the utmost comfortable and cozy landscapes before his eyes. The wonders he explored, things and every single special details of the redefined ornaments and sophisticated traits. He had fun and the small boy as he is, he always found what to do and how to play. Magically, if he needed some fresh air, at the certain time of the day, windows would be open for some short time and by themselves closed. Of course, when he just wanted to take a glimpse through it, the strong barrier would warn him every single second… that this is the far as he has for his limitations. 

Between those openings, he would go to another, next door, room of his where he would find again something to spend his time on, indulge and entertain himself. For him, he had fun of his life! And, he was pretty much aware, not the first night, but after them… regularly he would get visitations from Lucius, to check upon him. Pretending to be asleep, he enjoyed the sweet caresses and strokes across his cheeks and hair. What Lucius didn’t get it… is that… he was so sure that, in some way, Harry hated him or even held strong aversion toward him but… what Harry really wanted WAS to be with him and around his presence… How to say that or even explain… to such a strong and refined voice of his. He hoped one day to be as manly as HIM! 

And to sound, speak and stride just like him even though he could never be Lucius, dangerous and mystic. He sighed… he had everything in this room. Before, the whole world, was the closet, now… this is the whole house of one room to explore, cherish and discover. The most astonishing thing was that, when he needed something, he just wished and it would be served before him. Something like in Hogwarts. But much more specialized and detailed. Harry loved it and enjoyed to the fullest. This was now this new world to him. His home. Suddenly, the door opened for the first time while he is here, astonishingly amazed that Lucius came to see him during daylight. Filled with joy, he ran to the door to properly greet him and then… the face fell… Draco.  
\- Harry? Why don’t you come outside sometimes? I won’t insult or anything. You are now part of us – direct and confronting as always.  
\- I can’t. The door is always closed for me.  
\- You are kidding? Hm, Father and his paranoia! Well, you have to come out of the shell one day, right? – Harry smiled at this, maybe it won’t be so bad as he thought at first. He was sure that the only person he has is Lucius and the only one he can… somehow confide in for protection and understanding but it seems, Draco is different in his own home than in Hogwarts where he has the image to uphold.  
\- Thank you for coming, for me!  
\- No problem, come with me, I am going to talk with Father about something.  
The Alarm in Harry’s head sent the abnormal currents of the RULES!  
\- You must, first, ask him for permission so I can get out.  
\- Why don’t you ask him yourself?  
\- How?  
Draco went to one of the papers on the desk. Blank sheets.  
\- I will teach you, this is how you send the mail!  
\- OOOH, great, like in Hogwarts! When we are getting our mails!  
\- Yes, cool? Watch it carefully.  
As soon as it was prepared, on the wings of the childish game, the mail landed in front of Lucius in his office. What was this now? He raised the eyebrow. All of a sudden, the hinting thought came to his mind. Maybe it is time to allow Harry some… freedom and space. Not to be nonstop imprisoned there. He opened the mail and was shocked that… Harry really followed the rules and constrictions. Very, but very pleased… he decided to come for the boys himself. The work can wait for some minutes. Getting up and going to the boys, he found them how they are conversing and hanging out. Draco is so relieved and relaxed. He never saw his son so… so childlike. Draco always tried to be more mature than he truly is and now… seeing his serene and relaxing complexion… made the warmth in his heart to be broadened to far reaches of his nature. He made a good decision for taking and bringing Harry. Not wise but a very good objective. When Lucius tried to go in… something stopped him… and he hid himself in front of the wall, next to the open door, eavesdropping on them. Stronger than him was the curiosity.   
\- How do you like here, Harry?  
\- It is awesome! But… even though I am used to it… I am…  
\- Unhappy?   
Lucius’s eyes narrowed. He knew it! Soon, the boy will be ready for action and out of his clutches. Never while he is breathing! Never let him go!  
\- NO! For the first time, in many years… I am… happy but… something is missing?  
Here, it is coming… He knew it! Well, he is ready, come on. SAY IT! Say you want your freedom back! Oh, Harry, you are going to hit the bars of your own cage. Mark his words.  
\- Yes… I am lonely.  
Like a bomb dropped on Lucius’s shoulders. The man was many things… but truly not so bright when it comes to someone else’s needs.  
\- I understand you. My Father loves to have us all under his finger but… anything from that… is strange to him.  
\- How so?  
\- I don’t know. He was always estranged. Distanced. I mean… I know it is not alright to speak about Father who gave you everything in this way, but… he expects many things from you but… gives so little of his own time and himself in return! Uf… don’t tell him this.  
\- No problem, our secret.  
To HELL with the secret which is not a secret anymore. The lord of Malfoy Manor is shocked beyond being traumatized and scarred.   
\- What do you think, what kept him?  
\- He will be here soon.  
\- He is going to come?! Not send the message?  
\- Yes… I don’t see why not… he does how he does and pleases all the time.   
\- I just don’t want to make him angry.  
\- For asking? What did you do wrong? Nothing!  
\- Well, if he must come and he has some work to do… wouldn’t it make him displeased? Isn’t it better to send… a message?  
\- Hm, he is truly a hard case to get it. Isn’t he?  
\- Very mysterious.  
\- Yes… I am his son and most of the time… it is like I am next to a book with foreign words!  
\- I know what you mean and I know him only now better than before.   
\- Really? Oh, what took him for so long?  
He took deep breaths and showed himself… but not before he counted to ten.  
\- Hello, Boys.  
\- Hi, Dad!  
\- Hello, sir!  
\- I see you are making yourselves easy while the door is open, isn’t it?  
\- I forgot to close it, Dad!  
\- Never forget for the small details, they mean a whole life of unfolded secrets – the meaningful look sent to Draco unraveled the ultimate truth. He heard it all!  
\- I… I am sorry. Father!  
\- What is it? Draco? Sir?  
\- Harry – Lucius turned his attention to Harry while Draco was too much red in the face – I am very satisfied for not breaking the morals I set upon you – he glanced at Draco who is still red like a tomato – and I assume to be a human being and not just a book with the words that you need to translate but to expressively comprehend that I only do what I know it is best for you two.   
\- YES, SIR! – both of them are now red, Harry understood the references pretty well.   
\- You are free to roam the house, the Manor of Malfoy and regarding the yard only when someone is with you, Harry. Never alone. Remember it – clearing the throat. - Are we clear, both of you?  
\- YES, SIR!  
\- And next time, close the door.  
Going out, he smirked with the glorifying spectacle of his own amusement. Ah, he adored being a Father! He nailed this situation! 10 Points for him! Zero for the boys who back talking about HIM!


	4. Ordeal

Narcissa was making a new hairstyle for herself while she is looking the face in the window. She hated mirrors. It is not that she disliked them, it is just… through the mirror, it always seemed better than actually, directly to see your reflection. She dropped the hair to fall over her shoulders. Brushing now the mist that was caught like the web on the glass, she watched through the falling snow. Deep breaths, hold it in, hold it out. Deep breaths… she reminded herself. Inhale, exhale. Find the focus of your life. Then she remembered it… the day it has come… the way it is. She had to marry him because that is how you preserve your pure bloodline and that was the only thing that mattered. He was of many things… and many things are true about him… what is the real hypocrisy… he loved her at first sight and then… she looked down… what if… she wasn’t of the pure blood, wasn’t born that way, as pureblood, because… she loathed him at that first sight. 

Then… came the rushing of the veins which are coursing through her bloodstream. Gulped hard. She learned to love him. They both knew the truth… that is why their world is so… twisted, sick and cruel down to the pit. If only one of them… were a normal person… of a normal bloodline heritage and lineage… then… just then… they wouldn’t be able to engulf their own black hearts and to walk like they own all of them. Ordinary, they can’t ever be ordinary only extraordinary, and they would be forbidden to be any other way. It is forbidden… because… of the purity, of the curse, the same one that is killing them for their royal blood. Ah, her fingernails scraped the crystal of the glassy window. Such a beautiful sound. It calmed her down while the others would already be frustrated and on their heels out of the misery that such a sound… could even exist. It is marvelous and so soothing, calming and chilling through the bones of her fiery flesh. 

Closing the eyes, she remembers how he and she, loved to pick and collect, out of sight, hidden things of Muggles. They are curious about their lives maybe even more because of the fact… of the… vulnerability and flawed nature of theirs. And they call them… dirty, muddy and unworthy of life, below… while they are above. They are calling them names, insult, hurt and embarrass and yet… they are prone to take and borrow things from them. He had to return one of these precious collectables, their society is worried it can be used in the bad ways in the wrong hands. They are right, and yet… give up… was never the solution. Never. And now. He brought into their home. One of them. The forbidden fruit. She can smell from the distance… from here… those precious… mixed bloodstreams. Ah, such sweetness that they have to deny and destroy. The miracle of the gift that is finally theirs and he took him, utterly possessively owning him, bringing him at their doorstep. Yes! The victory! She remembered the words very well.  
\- You know I can’t just go and take the baby!  
\- Why not, he will be ours. He is alone and it will fulfill our desires… The child… of muddy waters, just for us. Forbidden and rare!  
\- No.  
\- I know you want and yearn for him, from the beginning when it happened what happened and yet… you do nothing!  
\- Yes, I want him but not until there is the obstacle of the simple fact for getting the opportunity of openly claiming him.   
\- So, you just… advise… to wait? For his mistake?  
\- Wait for our chance and I promise you, my beloved wife, he will be here! Ours! Mine, like you are all mine – cuddling her cheeks, they kissed, passionately, sweetly, strongly, sucking and proudly conquering the odds of their suffocating lives. The child, oh the child… will bring to their HOUSE, fill their lives with what is truly craved and needed… The new fresh air into their morbid purity of blood cells and cleansed genes.   
Lucius got inside their bedroom. Applying the smoothness of his personality, with pride and dignity, honor and grace, honesty and respect, he administered the answer.  
\- You don’t want… to meet him? He is waiting, not going anywhere.  
\- Lucius, what if he is too much for us to bear? And what if… The one whose name is forbidden, comes to us?  
\- We are Death Eaters, after all. Take him in.  
\- And… if… he wants him?  
\- That is the only preciousness he won’t get.  
\- Powerful and full of connections he is, Lucius – she turned to him, pale and worried.   
\- From the moment, I did, what I did, I would never do it if I wasn’t aware of all the risks and If I am not ready to confront the one who put us in the position that we have to choose between our way of lives and his sadistic ruthless conditions and measures.   
\- We are not… different very much.  
\- At least… we kill and defend only if we are threatened and Voldemort thinks he can do with us like we are the servants, soon he will find out the real truth about us. That is why, for now, we play by his plans not his biddings, tolerate the despicable actions of our pride… and when the time comes… he will come across the WALL of his nightmares.   
\- Sure?  
\- I am not sure, I know – the security of his voice and demeanor is something why she fell in love with him in the later years.   
\- Then – she embraced his arms – we enjoy ourselves until the hour comes?  
\- That is right, my beloved wife – they are embraced again, full in love.  
\- Dinner, tonight… I will meet him – forehead on the forehead, they made the full circle of their darkness.  
\- How is it possible to be blessed by such innocence and we are so… Dark, Lucius.  
\- We will see how it goes and maybe we learn how to be human again.   
\- By the way…   
\- Yes?  
\- Bella is coming too. For introduction.   
\- God help us.  
The magic was torn between them. Oh… Bella. They must endure the inclinations beneath the good intentions. 

___ ___ ___

\- Throw the snowball, Harry!  
\- I got you!  
\- Not at me! But for me to catch it and then I return it to you!  
\- Ah, okay, sorry!  
\- Got you!  
\- You… you lied!  
\- Catch me if you can, you started it first!  
\- I will show you! – they screamed with happiness and cheerful playfulness.  
The servants couldn’t believe that the Manor of Malfoy is ever going to be filled with child’s laugh and joy. They appreciated it, as much as their Masters of the House.   
\- I lost my breath!  
\- I caught you!  
\- Yes, you did – they are both out of breath and in each other’s arms.  
\- Hey, what is that?  
\- What?  
\- I am going to check it out.  
\- But, your Father said not to go out! Out of the state!  
\- You can’t! I can whatever I want!  
\- Don’t start it.  
\- Sorry, stay here!  
Unlocking the gate and leaving it open, Harry was frozen immediately in his tracks. The temptation. Wavering and trembling he looked at the Manor. It is nice inside but once you are outside, something is eerie and it looks like a truly dangerous and unpredictable place, just like Lucius himself! He then looked where Draco went, he is not going back soon, that is for sure, he knows how to take care of himself, and the gate is open… No one is around. It is open. Oh My God. He is really doing it. The instincts of survival kicked in his head for real. But, the second the thought came… it disappeared. Where would he run anyway? To whom? He doesn’t want to make trouble to no one and going back to his old home is… suicide. Suddenly, he felt the hand over his mouth and the large arm that grabbed his whole body. Catching the breath.   
\- Don’t scream – Lucius was breathless. – I am very glad that you fought the urge, my child. Now – he released the mouth – where is Draco?  
\- I am here, Father! – just the look at him… made his senses into the vast turmoil. Sensing, in deep shit, he apologized right away.  
\- I won’t leave it open like I did – he knew why the Father is mad, as soon as he saw how he is holding and not releasing Harry who couldn’t understand his motives and behavior, the urges and the sudden needs of such moves while he is in the arms of the man he wants to be with!  
\- You won’t repeat it ever again or the severe punishment is awaiting you, my son – his breath and voice is back to normal.  
\- Yes, Father! – he smiled sheepishly, then Lucius turned his attention to Harry who is such an obedient boy in his arms.  
\- Soon, you will call me a father as well, not just sir… be sure of it, my child – he kissed his forehead, while Harry was amazed and filled with sudden warmth and gracefulness of such favors. He never expected it and never… never… experienced such profound sensations of emotions, such freedoms of true feelings, never believed that it might happen to him and yet… it really, at long last, did!  
\- Yeah, my Dad is right, I mean… to both of us, he is Father… I forgot to inform you, it slipped out of my mind! – he came to them only to be caught and encircled on the other side of his father’s arms and kissed on the cheek.  
\- No, Dad… it is slimy!  
\- I made you and I will do what I want with you!  
\- Oh, bloody Hell!  
\- Watch your mouth!  
\- Yes, Father – in the meanwhile… Harry is still in the procession of processing. But, they didn’t wait for long and one of the main servants appeared.  
\- You called for us, sir?  
\- I want, from now on, this gate to be guarded. For Harry, you see this boy on my left side? It is forbidden without my strict permission to go outside at all, while this boy… you recognize him… yes, Draco… he still has my permission.  
\- STILL?! – he is all reddish now because he is not used to this very much when his Dad is displaying such comforts.   
\- Yes, still. You have some issue with my ways and orders?  
\- No, no Sir! – he is of a normal color again while Harry is still confused what just happened.   
\- And the gate to be closed as well? – the servant asked.  
\- Yes, Draco done the part and from now on, guard it for only this child. Am I clear? – he stood up with the boys, one on each of his sides while each hand is one of their shoulders, comforting and secure.   
\- Master, sir, your order is our command. It will be as you say.  
\- Good, now… let’s go inside.  
Harry was led by the hand of the powerful and formidable man, still…he glimpsed at the gate…just one more time. What if…?


	5. LESSON

Harry was anxious. Dinner. He mostly ate alone or with his friends… rarely with a family. He is brought to them, into that family without knowing what exactly is expected from him. If he only could somehow come in contact with his Godfather, Sirius. He would know what to do and what to say, and then, immediately… he knew exactly what Sirius is going to talk even though he welcomed the thought of seeing him again, even coming for him but… He acknowledged that he might fill him only with the empty and moral hypocrisies. At the end of the day, not even one of them… took him really in. It is not that he felt like he is shunned or something, they never had any obligations toward him, they were all full of care and warmth, but it is a fact that Hogwarts was his real home and house and now… most of these things are pretty much changed. He was aware of something… that Lucius had in mind for him but… overall, he didn’t have a clue and he was… too much afraid to ask. Not only because… he feared the reaction but also because… didn’t know what to expect from the man either. He sighed. Sensing all of a sudden just how much Lucius is satisfied with his overall demeanor. He stayed in his room the entire time… until the dinner is ready while Draco had some homework to finish, that is why couldn’t come to keep him company… and yet… neither of them… hadn’t quite grasped why he was such a good boy. 

Yes, he loved the room and makes the most of it, spend time he has in it, on the other hand, he needed space for thinking. To be alone, not like a lone wolf, but just to have his own time for observation. That was what is mostly needed to him right now and… he appreciated that they didn’t pressure or bothered him too much about it. In the end, every single one of them… in this Manor… had his or her own agenda. You might say… the House is the full pack of the lone wolves and only when there is a meal or some important matters to address, then… they are together. Interesting… And, now… there is another problem. He had limited table manners. He ate how he ate but… sometimes he would throw glances at Draco, when they are in Hogwarts, and the pose and pretty much the whole stature of eating and knowing exactly what true utensil is used for the certain dish or the regulation of eating… is now falling down on him. With his friends… or their families… they all eat just how they eat… but this is Malfoy! He sighed again… grimacing. Hm, are they going to teach him during dinner… practically or some other time? Or they expect from him to embarrass himself? He needs to learn something now… he is a quick learner! Maybe he doesn’t need to expect anything from anyone! He can learn by himself! Yeah! The library! There should be many books of the proper table manners! He stood up and tried the knob. Open! Yes! Then, looking left and right, he started to roam the labyrinth of the labyrinths! How anyone can even live here and finds his or her way out?! His room is enormous but this is just… just crazy! Instantly, he hid from the servants, peeking if anyone is somewhere, he went straight to the left corridor. He opened one door. Books! Yes!   
There must be something. It didn’t appear like a library, but still… books are books. Hm, too tall. Standing on the chair, he rummaged the titles. Table manners, table manners… aha! The way of proper eating at the table or maybe properly eating your meals! Yes! He got all two of them, going down. Putting everything in its place, he was frozen when he looked up.  
\- You lost your way or you really wanted to find the specified themes?  
\- I… Madam!  
Narcissa laughed a little before closing the door.  
\- Call me, Narcissa, I am not so much stuck up like my dear husband. Okay? – Harry widened his eyes, so this was Draco’s MOM! Wow!  
\- You are beautiful!  
She stopped in her tracks. Lucius warned her about… the child’s direct and raw emotions, the sheer feelings of his display could send anyone who is like them in the sorts of… of… exhilarating state that pushes, brings and prone you, even force you to feel these… these… unexplained shades of humanity that is deeply buried under the mountains of sins and pain.   
\- Thank you, my dear… let me… let me see what you have got! – she completely forgot to ask him what he was doing in Lucius’s office but… he doesn’t need to know everything immediately!  
\- Here it is… Madam…  
\- Narcissa…  
\- Madam…  
\- Or mom…  
\- Ah?  
\- Nothing, nothing… then… call me Mrs. Malfoy if it makes you more comfortable.  
\- Right, Mrs Malfoy!  
\- Ah, I understand you now more clearly! So, that was the issue, right?  
\- Yes – he blushed.   
\- Sorry, it isn’t that my husband or I, forgot truly, it is just… oh, the details! We really should pay more attention to details! Of course you would be worried about something that is like breathing to us, but to you… it is not trivial at all! I apologize! – she put the warm hand on his shoulder.  
\- Do we still have time? – he is still blushing.  
\- We have plenty and I know what you are pointing at… - she winked. – Sit there and let me show and explain… the shortcut.  
\- Thank you, Mrs Malfoy!  
\- You are welcome.

_______ ____

It was time for supper and formally to introduce Harry into the household. That is why he brought him the special attire to wear only to find out that the room is empty. It sent the alarming clock to the Heavens! He must get used to it… he must not react like a fool every time when the boy is not where he is supposed to BE! Controlling his temper, he decided to go to his office, there he can use some of his tricks effectively for finding the boy, because… he is certainly here! Can’t be anywhere else! He stumbled… almost, on the doorstep of his office to see the most idealistic picture of his life! Harry was in Narcissa’s lap, studying the proper methods and ways of behavior with the table sets! Even Draco wasn’t so cuddly. Draco was more like his grandfather and wasn’t excited too much about coddling or cuddling.   
\- Lucius! – she looked up when she noticed him, Harry blushed while looking.  
\- Well, well, well, what a bird delivered to me here? Hm…  
\- You forgot, maybe not the most important thing… but definitely the matter of importance!  
He came closer, amazed just how much Harry is quickly accommodating and Narcissa thought she will have a problem. Now he read the titles.  
\- Indeed. It slipped my mind. Thank you, my dear, for filling where is always the most critical spot.  
\- The matter is… I forgot too! He is the one who thought about it himself!  
\- Really? – he looked so intensively at Harry that the poor boy could only get redder than before…  
\- I don’t want to embarrass you!  
Just like that… Narcissa now fully comprehended her husband’s words… just how much the child can touch and struck the chord. Thankfully, Lucius was always better at controlling and collecting himself than her.   
\- Harry – kneeling in front of the child, he addressed the situation – if anything becomes the issue, it is because of our bad parenting, our own oversights, not because of you. Remember it. All right?  
\- Okay! I feel now more relieved and I am a fast learner… so… you don’t have to worry about anything! – he loved to look at Lucius’s face and his eyes, always felt so loved and protected… Yeah! That’s it… he loved his protective behavior, the authoritative posture and the fierce protection he sensed at the first glance! And now, he could feel it double! Tightened arms around him… sent him the messages of love from her too!  
\- Harry – Lucius rubbed his eyes – come, get ready. I brought you something.  
\- For me!? – Narcissa let the boy go, for him to see for himself.   
\- There is much more for you but for now, these all will have to do.  
\- Oh, thank you so much! – hugging him around the waist, like the first time… turned him into the chilling iceberg that… started melting uncontrollably, taking notice, Narcissa smiled at those two due to the circumstances… Lucius returned the favor.   
\- Enjoy you two, I am going to go and get Draco – Lucius nodded at her.   
Leaving them behind, she continued to smile like never before! If this is what it means to have and be a real family, then… it is worthy to fight for!


	6. Just the beginning

She came as she arrived and she arrived as she came rushing in!  
\- Family! Bellatrix is here! OOOOH, Harry, is that really you!? You are so handsome and I already heard so much about you, Oh, Draco! Oh MY! One day… you are going to become the poison, just like your father! Give me your cheeks! Oh, come one, both of you! Come to hug and kiss you! Then, then, who is here… ah, of course… MY SISTER! Come to kiss and hug! Come, come, that’s it! And the best for the last… Lucius! Errrrr… HI! Are you still the most imperialistic bastard of the Universe? Of course, you are! Ah, the servants! It is so good to see you too! And just look at this place, is something different here? Oh, it must be! It must be this charisma! Hm, maybe, you… Harry? Ah, never mind, let’s us all sit down!  
Lucius cleared the voice while he spoke, standing in front of the table while others welcomed that they are free from all these frightening expressions of love and care… even for Harry’s taste… too much.  
\- Harry – he looked up, they said that he doesn’t need to stand up, just to listen carefully.  
\- The woman next to me is my dear and beloved wife, Narcissa, you already met her and had a wonderful time and she is also Draco’s biological mother if anyone doubts. And soon, we would love to look at us as your parents, Draco as your brother, but… slowly, we will come to that point. And the last, but not the least, Bellatrix is the elder sister of Narcissa, Draco’s aunt and I hope you will welcome her as such too.  
\- WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! – Bella clapped, making the toast while the rest of the family is used to such outbursts except for Harry who felt like this is a new wave of the ocean that is splashing him. This was all so new and intriguing to him!  
\- Thank you – now he stood up – I really hope to meet your expectations and give you the respect you deserve, I mean, all of you! – he reddened in the cheeks which made him so loveable and cute. He is soon back to a normal color.   
\- Thank you, Harry, you may sit – said Narcissa with a mild smile, Bella already noticed the obvious change, then she turned to look at Lucius. Yeah… throwing glimpses, it seems he is more caught than his wife in his own web, while Draco is Draco. Nonchalant and arrogantly natured just like his late grandpa, already rolling his eyes at the annoying family rituals.   
\- Don’t worry, Harry, just relax – ordered Lucius in his manner while sitting back in his seat, clearing the throat, he commanded.  
\- Dinner may begin to be served.  
Dishes came and went, and the more time passed, the more atmosphere started to get more lively and spontaneous with natural directness of Bella.  
\- So, Lucius, how do you feel, that now, you have what you always longed for, together with my lovely sister, finally in your grasp… hm?   
\- Bella, now it isn’t the time.  
\- And where and when will be that time… by your calculations? The Master of Malfoy Manor, The Lord of the family name and the Heir of Malfoy clan and not to forget, The Patriarch of Malfoy lineage? Our dearest family!   
\- I am deciding to just ignore you and ask you Draco – Draco is eating – Draco…  
\- Ah, yes… yes… Father?  
\- What did you want to talk about with me and where have you been when you left Harry?  
The question, two in one, came as an arrow to the center! Wow! His father, rarely can miss or forget anything, scary. Nothing can pass by him!   
\- I just wanted to ask for a new broomstick! This one got old… and … I think I heard something first and then I noticed some bird! – disappointingly admitting. – It was just a raven. My bad!  
\- I see, no problem. But, next time, don’t go alone around by yourself.   
\- Okay, father!  
\- Aaaah, the father and son!  
\- Please, sister, don’t start it.  
\- I have to, they are so adorable! Senior Malfoy and mini one! No, no… better to say, junior! – she giggled. – It is nice when you are a young master. I mean, me, myself, I was always a young Mistress! And… it can be many things of the double fits!   
\- Oh, for goodness’ sake!  
\- Lucius, don’t be such prude!  
The arguments almost escalated when they heard one pretty quiet…  
\- Thank you, mister!  
They all looked at Harry, it was the look… like he just killed someone.  
\- Harry? – Lucius raised the eyebrow.  
\- It is a good manner to thank when the food is served… it isn’t?  
One moment of silence and Bellatrix hollered like an owl!  
\- Oh, this is so precious! Lucius! You got yourself a real raw diamond!  
\- Auntie! Relax, Harry used to live in a common house among simple people – this is something that aroused Harry’s wrath.   
\- Not all people live like Kings! Normal people are just as people – he continued at the revealed shock from everyone, especially because they aren’t used to such honesty and Lucius was really dumbstruck! - Even better than some of your kind!  
\- What did you say?! Oh, don’t get me started with your Holiness!   
\- Boys, cut it out!  
\- But, Father, he sits here and now he is insulting us!  
\- No, I do not! I am just stating what I believe! What? If I am not like you in everything and don’t think the way you do, then I am against you? No, I am not! I just don’t allow that anyone can judge the misconceptions of the true merits in all of us!  
Silence.  
\- HE IS A TRUE GEM, LUCIUS! GIVE HIM TO ME!  
\- DON’T TOUCH, HE IS MINE!  
\- You two, calm down!  
\- Narcissa, you are not my mother! I am older even when many wouldn’t think the same!   
\- Would you all just stop it? I am trying to eat and you Harry, bloody sit down and shut the fuck up!  
Harry dropped the jaw and did as he was told to do. Lucius smirked, ah, his boy Draco… just like him when he was his age… maybe there must be some sharpening and brandishing here and everywhere, but overall, he is perfect. He is going to become the elevated symbol of the new generation, just as he became and was once then. While Harry will just have to accept and live with the new reality. But… the deep gut was telling him… that Harry won’t be putting up with their shit all the time nor abide the protocols forever… Hm, that is going to be tricky and the new experiences for all of them. He can’t wait… they just need to survive dinner.  
\- Mind your language!  
\- Mother!  
\- Oh, just leave him be!  
\- Bella, he is my son!  
\- And it is like I gave birth to him!  
\- Don’t start it, again!  
\- You narcissistic egomaniac! The name suits you! Fits you well!  
\- Just one word more, I dare you…   
\- Ladies and gentlemen… let us continue with our supper and as Harry so kindly made an observation, we are going to, from now on, without any objections, to thank our employees for their hard work. Now, is it all settled? Then, let us enjoy!  
Yes, this was so damn good! Another 20 points for stabilizing the family dinner! Everyone seemed… under control. Feeling proud of himself!


	7. Inception

\- You know what? I have an idea! Let’s go on a picnic!  
\- Auntie?! During winter?  
\- Why not? It isn’t something that is impossible for us!  
\- Please, sister, at least, allow us to finish eating.  
\- Oh, come on! Lucius, what do you think?  
\- ?  
\- Harry?  
\- ?  
\- Okay, then it is settled! I can hardly contain myself!   
\- You didn’t ask me!  
\- Draco, you are such a gentleman!  
\- God, help us.   
And this is where they found each other, at 30 below zero, in the back of the enormous yard of Malfoy, near the woods, on a picnic. They knew very well and Harry soon discovered, that when Bellatrix something wants, she gets… or … it is better not to go that way. That is why with their tricks and spells… accommodated the climate and weather to some degree, still, they almost died but who cares… they enjoyed the time. And when there was an excellent opportunity to go back… Bella discovered something amazing.  
\- Family! I think… I think… I think I got into the shit!  
\- What? What are you talking about?  
\- Sister, come, please come… see… see for yourself… Is that my souvenir?  
\- For what?!  
\- From this picnic!  
\- Oh my, it is huge!  
\- Yeah, tremendous excretions! I wonder from whom!? Or what!?  
\- Stop wriggling. I need to find the proper spell in my mind.  
\- Oh, don’t worry Lucius, everything is under control! My sister has the upper hand!  
\- Boys… please, bear with this until she is gone.  
\- Yes, Father.  
\- Yes, Sir.   
\- This is such a critical situation!  
\- It is critical, Bella, you are distracting me with your movements!  
\- Oh well, I am going to just run into the house.  
\- Don’t you DARE!  
\- Lucius, is that a wrinkle?  
\- Aha! I found it! Be still. Okay. Here goes nothing. What went on the ground, let it be forever unbound!  
\- Ah, excellent! I am free from the dirtiness!  
\- Can we, for the love of our grace, go inside, like, now?  
\- We are coming in, darling!  
\- Boys are already frozen.  
\- We will unfreeze them inside. I am taking Harry, you take Draco.  
\- When your sister is planning to disappear?  
\- When she pleases…  
\- WHAT?!  
\- She is right, you got a wrinkle.   
Finally, they have seen her back, and as soon as they said their goodbyes, Malfoy commanded.  
\- Fortify and nail the doors and windows… every opening until the plague doesn’t go away!  
At least, they survived the Aunt, dinner and Harry’s admission into the family. What they didn’t notice were the pair of eyes watching their every move… but… what that figure wasn’t aware was the fact… that he was! In the middle of the night, he sneaked into Harry’s room only to find out that he was fooled with the very peculiar spell of the trick. He was in the dungeons.  
\- I was very interested when you are going to make yourself seen, Sirius – Lucius came from behind him.  
\- So am I.  
Pointing the wand at Malfoy’s direction, the two wizards embarked on the vicious battle, while the residents above… were completely unaware of the happenings and outcome, dreaming peacefully.


	8. Lost

There was a time, when loneliness was the crucial part of his life. Harry couldn’t sleep but he was thinking about what is happening and what is occurring to him. In some strange way… he felt like he belonged there and yet… this was all so… how could he name it exactly? Strange. What Lucius told him, may be the truth… but he sensed… in the strangest ways… there is more to it than just replacing Dobby’s spot. Okay, they accepted him, they wanted him because he is the child who survived, some sort of trophy and… he is not pure… they love to keep the most exquisite stuff in their possession. The rare ones…forbidden, but maybe there is a plan… for him… in a sense… to hand him over to Voldemort or for their own plans? Or both? This is what keeps bugging him and no matter how much he wanted and loved the fact to be here, with them, especially with charismatic and enigmatic Lucius with the powers and influence to spare… Goddammit! Can’t sleep, bloody Hell! He is tired from everything and the eyes are burning him. He is feeling like the irises are going to burst out because the structure wants to come out… all due to extreme tiredness and yet… no sleep tonight. He decided to check the kitchen. 

To grab some milk. It always calmed him down. He just prayed to hit the right door, and really, all these occasions just really made him so colorfully astonished just how much he can bear and tolerate. Nope. Not this one. Here? He checked left and right. No, not that one too. Nope, not here… Here? No! He went through the whole row of the doors. Not a single one led to the kitchen! Maybe to go back to his room and just wish for the milk? NOOO! He wants the real one, not magical, and he wants real fruits for a change! If he already has the freedom to explore then at least, he wishes for real stuff! Suddenly, he noticed the stairs that went the whole way down. Maybe there is the kitchen! Nope… he hit wrong again. But… the corridors seemed weird, spooky, black and darkened. There are even some bars… Is he in…?

\- Sirius, you should have left when you had the chance. I presume, for myself, that I have given you enough time and space… to reconsider.  
That voice! It’s him! He hid himself in the shadows… and the other one… Sirius! Clapping the mouth, he waited for the conversation to continue.  
\- Give him back! He is not yours! Lucius! What has gotten into you!? For what cause of your morbid and sickening plan you want to sacrifice him for? Huh? Speak up! We are alone now!  
\- Hm, you are the chained one to the walls and yet, you still have the nerve to use your mouth so loudly.  
\- Lucius. Knowing with whom I am dealing with, knowing the history of your heritage and your bloodlines… knowing your family, especially you, I won’t rest until I save Harry from you and the rest of your horrifying misdeeds and specially from your terrifying kin! I won’t, you hear me! I won’t allow you to destroy and twist another person like you and that same Voldemort did the exactly same experiments to many others who had the potential to communicate and control with snakes!

Tears are already streaming down, Harry… he just knew it… this was all good to be true. How can he save Sirius?! This is the first thought that has come into his mind as soon as he came to his senses. He must be brave, he promised a lot to Sirius and now is the time to make it up to him. Better to say, there are no better family than he already had… those were his friends, Hogwarts and Godfather. The clouds cleared in his mind and this is all that he needed for clarifications and truthful revelations. This is something that had to happen so he could breathe freely and see more clearly. Okay. He has got a plan but not directly, he had no choice but to go back to his room. There, he will save Sirius and himself from Malfoys! Alas, Harry was impatient because he is too much traumatized and hurt… and because of his stubborn nature, didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, the end.  
\- I admit… it is true, it was like that at first. All you said hurts, but… because…   
\- Don’t tell me?  
\- Yes, he stole our hearts and our intentions, mine foremost, are now to keep him as real family.  
\- So nice, why don’t I trust or believe you? HUH, LUCIUS! I dare you!  
\- You can be loud as much as you want, no one can hear your ejaculations here.  
\- Always so obscene, as I can observe.   
Immediately, Sirius disappeared from his bonds. Lucius remained stunned. What the…? Turning around… the terrors crept up and down his spine. The feeling, forebode the exhilarating sensation he ever felt. The dread. Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius were already on their broomsticks, getting away, far, very far from the Manor of Malfoy. The sting in his chest was real… of never being close again to Lucius in a way he was until now. Resisting and running away from him, never able to be near him and around like he was just hours ago. But, just one look at Sirius and he toughened up at the same moment but… the sting remained and it seems… it appears… to him, it is going to last. Maybe forever. How… how is he going to go through it?  
\- Harry, don’t think too much now… just speed up!  
\- You think they are going to follow us?!  
\- Of course, he, as the frontline!  
The sudden fear overshadowed him and the unmistaken silhouettes, grew larger on the horizon.  
\- It’s them!   
\- Yeah, it looks like them and I see that Draco is already so skillful.  
\- He trained for the Seeker.   
\- That’s just nice, another hurdle… Lucius is far from enough!  
\- There are two of them! We can run!  
\- Listen to me, Harry…they want you and the best way is not to get separated, follow my lead!  
\- Your maneuvers are crazy!  
\- Do as I say!  
Lucius and Draco are more than just decisive and strong headed. They are mostly tenacious and persistent. Harry is not going to escape them, from him!  
\- Father, how did they manage to escape from the Manor?  
\- Draco, Harry is a very intelligent boy, more than he gives himself credit or he allows for us only to see what he wants us to know about him. Anyway, he found the way through the barrier, the small gap that is holding the whole structure, used it to his advantage and then with the certain spell, brought Sirius to him.  
\- Wow, never underestimate him, Dad, never again and once we capture him…  
\- When I capture him, you are going to be as you were, you and your mother, understand?  
\- But… after this, Harry will never be the same with us or you! He lost the trust in us!  
\- I am going to explain…  
\- And if he doesn’t submit?  
\- Draco, focus now on the hunt!  
\- We are hunting him but what if he escapes anyway, you are going to torture your way through living bodies like before?  
\- Draco, I will use any means necessary but for now, I want you to focus!  
\- Yes, Father.  
\- By the way, your mother, my wife… is really disappointed and angry.  
\- I know… better to bring him back.  
\- Yes.  
They inclined and bent over, then from the right, to the left, then again, up, down, bent right, bent left, around, circling… Lucius extended his hand… almost got Harry whose heart was beating to the point of even endangering his own life.  
\- Harry, give up! Yield! Surrender! You can’t escape us, Not me! Harry, let me explain! Give us a chance! Please, you are just making yourself a difficult fate to deal with! Stop making things harder for yourself. You are going to get even more hurt!  
\- Don’t listen to him, Harry!   
\- Leave me alone! Don’t touch me! Sirius, Help me!  
\- Wingardium Leviosa! – Sirius exclaimed, it was such a powerful surge of the wind that Draco had to stay behind, Lucius not only dodged but even repelled against Sirius, only for Harry to butt in trying to protect his Godfather, then to start falling.   
Sirius and Lucius, contested each other, who is going to grab Harry first, only for him to compose himself before anyone touched him, hitting from the bottom side, Lucius’s broomstick, it seriously manifested the confusion and Sirius got his chance.  
\- Imobilus!   
Lucius reflected it to their ways while protecting himself only to get him slowed down and they managed to avoid and finally take the advantage of successfully fleeing the scene.  
\- We made it!  
\- Oh, if I just could see his face one more time, it was priceless!  
\- Where are we going to hide?  
\- You? You are going back to Hogwarts, it is time, anyway. And your Hedwig is waiting for you, you had to leave her to protect her, I know.   
\- But… that is exactly the place where they are going to expect me! Right in front of their noses!  
\- Trust me, there is no better place to stay and hide at the same time while being seen and present. In that way, they can watch but not touch!  
\- It doesn’t mean that they won’t try anything and Draco is going to be there too, it is going to be… awkward.  
\- We are going to Dumbledore. He is going to set the laws of the walls and even Malfoys, no matter how influential and connected they are with their power, even they… won’t dare.  
Harry really wanted this to be true, not to make them even more insistent… being with them for some time… he taught they won’t give up at all! At the end of the day, he has no choice, it is the best place for protection than being outside where they have more possibilities and plausible connections, acquaintances and means to use. On the other side of the land, Lucius swore to Draco with such venom and vehemently force that the tectonic waves of the land could be shaken to the living core of the planet.   
\- We will get him back to us. No matter what.  
\- Yes, Father – solemnly confirmed the inevitable.   
In the meantime, Harry was now in another place, with another man… but his presence and arms… were incomparable to Lucius. One single cold tear, silently fell on the woodened, ruinous carpet. At least, it was warm. No choices to choose.


	9. Doom

He was back. Ah, Hogwarts! Miraculous and the most sacred place in the world, valued with the praised influences and scholars, precious for its endless adventures, magical for catching the stars and the most respected among the world’s schools. Here he is again, in his own seat, surrounded with friends and colleagues.  
\- How was your winter holiday, Harry? – Hermione smiled warmly while Ron was excited to be back too!  
\- I bet that your family made you some extra work for you to do, isn’t it?  
\- Eh… well… it was… certainly different.  
\- Ouch, is this a new issue of yours? I noticed the look!  
\- Ron, leave him alone… he needs time for adjustments!   
\- Sorry, but… I am worried, he hardly eats anything!  
\- I was at Malfoy’s Manor, with them – with a whisper but enough for those two to hear the dreadful words.   
Little can be told, only that… Hermione was truly significantly in consideration that Harry was on drugs, while Ron was suspicious of his hearing.  
\- Harry, please, repeat what you have just said – asked Hermione.   
\- Please, Harry. I think I have gone deaf! Or I am hallucinating?  
He told them the whole thing.  
\- Lucius, yes, that one, the real one, came and took me, I was the replacement when I tricked him into returning the book and he absent mindedly gave it to Dobby. He was furious enough to punish me. He was too much into his own rage that Dobby was out of his vision and that cost him with the slight embarrassment. Anyway, lately, all those threats, clashes and feats with him that led me to other discoveries of persons and things in my life that I cherish and are important to me, became my essence and is somehow… something that he prepared himself and me, for their own advantage… it isn’t that I haven’t noticed the changes in him, even if he were far away from me, observing from the shadows and dim light, while I am just a student who studied in the library. My point is, I wasn’t nearly as ready as for what is to come next. I was very suspicious, alarmed, from all of these new waves, and the creeping feelings were all around me, up and down my spine, only to be totally confused, unprepared and dumbfounded by him and my own actions when he finally made his move, appeared, he confounded my mind to the point that… I just… GAVE IN! I am so sorry, I don’t feel regrets because the abuse and neglect from my own family was more than enough to drive me into his grasp and… I spent some time there and with them, it was truly better than my home with my cousins… had the rich and fulfilled experiences… I will tell you more in detail later, when we are totally alone and without any eyes or ears… I mean just walls. Overall, I found out that they, he, used me only for my rare gift, you know which one, and together with Sirius who was captured there… we escaped and he is somewhere with his business and I am here… which is the best place you have to admit for protection and living.   
The fly was passing by. Passing, going, passing, going, up, down, left, right, right, left, just passing, and passing, passing, going, flying away. They are in their chambers now.   
\- HOLY SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER… WHAT?! – Ron found out… you can be drugged even without drugs.  
\- Oh My… I mean… huh? – that is Hermione’s the best intelligent retort ever.   
\- Do you want me to fill you some more of this tea?  
Tragically, they were out of their minds… more than they will ever be while in the common room he explained and told them every single detail. About them, Lucius, about Draco, about the Manor, the life… it is like fantasy more for them then it is their actual real life!  
\- Because of you, Harry, I am going to become alcoholic!   
\- Calm down, Ron… it is unusual but such things… I mean… they… I mean…  
\- Happen, right, Hermione, good, very good with maintaining control.  
\- Sorry, Harry, I don’t know what to make most out of it… I mean, I truly mean… what the hell were you thinking?!  
\- I know.  
\- Hermione is right. They are Malfoys!  
\- I know.  
\- And yet… when Lucius appeared in a different light, you are like a moth to his light!?  
\- I know.  
\- I know, we both know, life is a bitch, but… Harry, they are… ah… !  
\- Hermione, chill out!  
\- Ron, don’t tell me to chill, I am so worried about Harry, I was never so worried even where there were many worries to be worried and the exams are cancelled even though I studied like shit and now Harry is coming with the story where he lived during winter holidays with the occult dark predators and then you are like a zombie yourself and I still need to manage with finding MY BRAIN CELLS!  
\- Harry, she is menstruating.   
\- I am not! I am a girl and I have a right to feel how I feel! And for someone who is so intelligent… Harry, YOU ARE STUPID! YOU PUT THE BRANDED STIGMA, THE SIGN ON YOURSELF FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! If you think they are ever going to let go of you, no, they won’t! When you confront them very soon and you will… Draco is here, you can yell let me go, leave me alone and their answer will be always NEVER, because once you start to eat with the Devil, you are marked for the whole life! What were you thinking!? This is not a mistake…this is… not like you, this is a complete suicide!  
\- Hermione, drink this pill, for God’s sake. Do it! Nice…  
\- What if that is the answer.  
Both looked at him like he fell from the sky.  
\- What?! – they gaped at him.   
\- I don’t know, maybe – he looked at one dot – maybe I just had the small wish in the back of my mind that Lucius will put me out of my misery.  
They sighed… they understood him without any word. The fire crackled and they are left with the most uncertain future that is looming all over them. Harry, emotionally exhausted, went to the bathroom to splash his face, it was already the evening and students prepared for their rest and evening’s habits of the night.   
\- You didn’t even come over to say HI, during dinner.  
Reflexively, he was shocked. All wet, wiping himself, he looked at Draco. He knew he will have to face him, it was a matter of time but not at the first night of Hogwarts! Draco came and closed the taps.  
\- You should be more careful, don’t spill what is essential too much.   
Harry was upset, he tried to pass by Draco but was prevented from leaving.  
\- Stop, Harry. My Father, yours too, he wants to speak with you. It is not as it seems.  
\- He is not my Father!  
\- You weren’t thinking like that while you were under his roof and in his hands.  
\- Stop it! It is all over, the fantasy world and your despicable lies! The small bubble of a happy family! I was a fool! – Draco let him to take it all out, Father warned him about it and taught him to let it all go out from the person they wronged. – At the end, it was all my fault for believing even for a second that someone could want me… FOR ME, just me, and not always… to see through me and only to what I was born with!  
\- Harry, we are sorry. Maybe it looked like that at first, please, don’t go, let me explain!  
\- Malfoy, please, let me go – he said it out of habit, didn’t even think about it until it was spoken and Hermione came to his mind.  
\- Never.  
\- Draco – he looked him in the eyes – please, I am tired – something in Draco’s eyes shifted and he relented.  
\- All right, but tomorrow, we are going to talk.  
He wasn’t ready to fight even that statement, because there is no way to talk about anything but… he was afraid that refusal would only put the oil on the fire and he just… nodded, going away, finally. Draco looked after him, until… the doors are closed. In the morning, they decided to go to Diagon Alley for some school stuff. Great! He needs something to refresh his brain and get away from Draco who wasn’t stopping to watch over him from the corners of his eyes. Ah, fresh air, this is what he needed the most right now. He decided to leave Hermione and Ron so he could buy in the next store something for reading during spare time.  
\- Don’t be too late! – said Hermione!  
\- We are going to wait for you!  
\- Okay! I will be here soon!  
In the bookstore, he found out that he didn’t know what he will buy for reading time. Hm, all sorts of books. The one took over his curiosity, draw his attention entirely but… it was too high and the seller was serving another customer. Oh, well, he is going to wait a little bit.  
\- Is this the one you want? – appalled and all pale, he turned to catch the sight, first of the gloved hand and the book in it, and then he glanced at Lucius’s face. His appearance and presence, truly magnificent, with his dark overcoat and the low ponytail. Dressed impeccably and smoothed flawlessly.   
\- I lost the interest. Bye.   
\- Not so fast, my child – Malfoy grabbed his arm.  
\- Let me go! – this was the exactly the sentence of which Hermione warned him but alas, he made the same mistake, twice.  
\- Never.  
\- I mean… you can’t do anything as long as I am here under Dumbledore’s protection!  
\- I am aware – he said notably – still, it doesn’t mean that I don’t have the right for the access to you. There are no rules about it!  
\- Leave me alone! – again, is this the only thing he could do to protect and free himself?   
\- Shush, my child, people are watching – his breathing is shallow. It wasn’t helping that Draco appeared behind him too.  
\- Hi Harry, a lovely morning, isn’t it?  
Looking at Draco for a second, he found himself between those two, only to feel how the hand is cupping his chin to bring him up close to Lucius.  
\- Come back home, with us, when the school year is over. You belong to us. To me!  
\- No, let go! Please! – he battled them.   
Reluctantly, he had to release him, but not before stating the obvious.  
\- You are mine, Harry, I possess and own you like no one before, later or ever. I know that. Soon… you will come to the same conclusion and discover there is no place for you to hide and how you are incapable of living without me, without us – after a moment of intense watching.  
\- Come, Draco. Our time will come.   
Leaving him alone, he felt so depressed that he was hardly even breathing, then he breathed hard only to catch the heavy breaths and finally, slowing down… he collected himself as soon as he could. The seller showed up in front of him. And the book, he felt it in his hand! Blinking confusingly, he watched at the man.   
\- Sir, you can have the whole collection.  
\- Huh?  
\- The sire, bought everything for you… what room will the books be delivered?  
He is doomed and the classes haven’t even started yet. And the first class was Snape.


	10. Choice

Professor Snape prepared himself thoroughly for a new class. Patiently, until the last student sat down, he stood up, starting his lesson.  
\- Students, today…  
\- Hello, Professor! How was your holiday?  
\- Yeah, how did you spend it?!  
\- Silence, the class began! So, as I was saying – solemnly contributing to his teachings – you are now prepared for a new phase.   
\- You didn’t stay here, in Hogwarts? Right?  
\- So what if he did? This is the best place in the world!  
\- For Heaven’s sake, may I continue speaking?  
\- Yes, yes, sir, sorry, sir!  
\- As I am trying to say…  
\- You look a little younger, don’t you?  
\- That does it! One more word, just one… and you will write your exams not only for the rest of the semester but you will also even the cancelled ones and postponed for another semester write right here and RIGHT NOW! WHICH MEANS… I WANT TO HEAR ONLY A FLY!  
The fly was passing by, just passing and buzzing.  
\- That’s it. That is more like it. Hm, where was I? Ah, yeah, now you are perfectly fine and ready to kill someone.  
Two flies are passing, just passing.  
\- When I say kill, I don’t mean how it is done in the normal world, guns and pistols, but with the specified and refined measurements as the act of defense and only defense… sometimes… if you really have the urge… I know… even I can’t help myself either.   
Three flies are passing, just passing.  
\- Poisons, as you know, there are all kinds, herbal, animalistic, artificial and made. Now, you are asking yourself… some questions. Am I right?  
\- Why don’t you teach us about antidotes to those poisons?   
\- A very good question and the answer is… you first must get to know the poison, research it and made the observations and findings, and then you might prepare the counterattack to them.   
Four flies are passing, just passing.  
\- The different kinds are the same characteristics and traits with properties and faculties with all four of the ingredients.  
\- Isn’t made what is created?  
\- No. Made is made, you make it out of nothing… the rarest and most difficult challenge of them all. Creation is Mother Nature’s job with all herbal and animalistic features while artificial is when there is no nature in it at all. Pure synthetics.   
Five flies are passing, just passing.  
\- And for all this time of me teaching and explaining, did anyone write it down? Anything of this?  
No flies.   
\- Students, I formally announce, that you are lost cases. All of you, the class is dismissed! Tomorrow, the practical class starts!   
It was even the miracle how the previous children survived Snape, it must be some wonders. No other explanations. Overall, classes passed really fast and Harry had time to compose himself and find some relaxations while putting something out of his mind, only for a couple of hours. He wasn’t telling anything to his friends, they had enough stresses for the whole eternity. He could spare them just a little bit. That is why, going to his room, before everyone else, he made sure to put all the books under his bed, covering with longer sheets the size of the mattress. Sitting down, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed new clothes, supplies and extra pocket money which for him, can last the whole year. It seems, Lucius sent even those things into his chamber. Packing and putting everything away, he didn’t have the heart to throw it away or not to use it. 

He rarely got anything from anyone even though he knew these gifts are just the peak of the whole mountain. Things are not guilty to be cast away or not used. Of course, he never judged people by how much or how don’t much, they have… because… he had none, it was more important to him, what kind of people they are. It was enough of living a life without justice and with humiliation every single day. At least, at least, out of all embarrassments, he had really someone who really fucking cared for once, then just being there or here… even if all this has the heavy price. His very soul and heart. He sighed… deep down he is happy for the presents, the lovely and good intentional gifts and yet… yet… oh… why would he torture himself?! He wants to be happy and it appears…looks like he will hit his head using the wall. 

The day somehow passed without any disturbances… which he found strange and… he wanted to be left alone and still, he thought about them nonstop, specifically about him. He decided to go out of his bed, in the library, so he could read and put the things out of his mind once again, only for some hours. Getting inside, it was very comfortable and atmospheric. Sitting down, he enjoyed a couple pages when the candle’s flame disappeared. With the wand it appeared again, then it simply went away purposely. Hm, looking around. Nope, only the dead of night. Spooky but reassuring. He liked it that way. Suddenly, the wick fired up like a blazing flame and whenever he appears, when and if he comes to share his illuminations, graces with the world and put it more into direct ways of his own methods, that is when it truly starts. 

\- Hello, my Harry – he sat down, nonchalantly and easy, across Harry in the opposite chair.   
\- I am not yours – he felt really dreamy. – You won’t break me that easy, nor take away myself. I won’t destroy what is still left in me.   
\- First of all, I am very pleased for seeing you in the clothes I bought for you and with the books I delivered to your room with extra care and extra charges for the quality of the materials.  
\- Thank you.   
\- I know you. I know you won’t judge the mere things or left them to fill the dusty shelves because of your pride. You are not like that, never was and never will be. You don’t compare people unlike others and even… myself… that is why… you are the irreplaceable, better part of me.   
\- Sir…  
\- Why don’t you just end your suffering? I know that you are enjoying it in a way – reached for his locks and bangs… stimulating while massaging, gently stroking and caressing his scalp and full cheeks, removing the final wall or at least… trying to do so.   
\- This feels… I am savoring…  
\- Give in. Hand yourself over to me, now. I know you want to and know you need it too.   
\- No, not yet… please.  
\- Harry – he whispered in his ear – have this freedom while it lasts but remember, when the school year is over… you are coming back. The easy or the hard way. I leave you a choice. And, tell me when and if you need anything, just ask for protection or needs, I will give it to you, I will hear you. Have no hesitation of your own wishes and desires. Look for aspirations and what you remarkably want only for yourself.   
Brushing the fringe from his way, Lucius warmly kissed the skin of the forehead, then the left cheek. He found himself in his bed. What, where, when, how? Book? Here. Sighing… better go to sleep, with some dreaming of a better tomorrow. Professor McGonagall is waiting for them in the nature. Tomorrow.


	11. Hunt

Hagrid felt the unnerving sense of an awkward feeling. He didn’t like it at all. Yesterday, all of three were at his house but Harry, he acted so odd. He went to Dumbledore to ask him if he knew anything.  
\- Hello, sir. May I enter?  
\- Hagrid, you are always welcome, I assume that I don’t need to tell you this every single time.  
\- Sorry, sir… but…I came… you know… about Harry.  
\- Yes, I know. I know – sighing, he lifted one paper only that one to be crumpled and tossed in the bin.   
\- Sir, if there is anything I can do, I will do it! I am always at your service and for that boy…  
\- I know, you would do anything but for now, we can do nothing… it seems… there are some unseen forces that even don’t allow me to see what is truly happening, what is going to be and the most important question, why – The Professor sent such a chilling look at Hagrid that he was taken aback.   
\- Professor, if I must go against something, especially the laws or rules… name it, that is why I am here!  
\- Hagrid – the professor turned to him – tell me… you are aware of Dark and Light forces…  
\- Yes… it is a clear as a day, good and bad, wrong and good and… you know!  
\- I think… it is never that easy, and it is never that clear. It is grey.   
\- Professor, sir… I… may I sit?  
\- Of course, sit down.  
\- Now, is this has something to do with Harry?  
\- Yes.   
\- And that is?  
\- He must find a way… to find the light in the darkness. He can’t possibly fight the Dark if he never even acknowledged or met the darkest parts of himself too.  
\- He is a good boy and even a greater person. Professor… I am stunned you even consider of even thinking like that about Harry, no, the sheer thought about you going that way… it makes me...!  
\- Blinded with the truth.  
\- What?  
\- Hagrid. Just because Harry and his friends fight for the good, it doesn’t mean they are truly good and the other way around.  
\- Thank God…  
\- Huh?  
\- If the exams are like this in Hogwarts, thank God I have never finished it.  
\- Ah, Hagrid. You are a simple man but there are many other shades of dark.  
\- Professor, what is wrong?  
\- I was wrong about the Malfoy family.   
\- ?????  
\- Yeah, I know… I know… they principles and morals, ethics, are in question like many things… but… have you ever or anyone else… ask himself or herself about the most fundamental priorities of their existence? Reconsider it?  
\- And that is?  
\- Why are they like this?  
\- It is easy. They are evil motherfuckers.   
\- Aha… And that is, my dear Hagrid, the core of our mistake. Thinking and leading them to the path of destruction. It is our responsibility.   
\- Professor, if someone wants to change, they change, have changes in themselves and… nobody made them that way!  
\- If the world could only be that easy, if only – Dumbledore stood up, looking out the window – we can see over and through the intentions of others. Their true themselves… we never gave them the chance but… because of circumstances and who they are… we presumed, we judged, we accused and even if there were some lights, they are almost extinguished because… the society and people… are at fault too. There is always the balance that creates the outcomes and results.  
\- Professor, even if what you are saying is the truth… then… to such persons… you are giving what they don’t deserve.  
\- What do you know what they don’t and do deserve? Who is the Judge? You?  
\- Professor, they did many awful things!  
\- Others, for the sake of good, did that too…  
\- They had, such persons, they had… the reason and conscience!   
\- Which can be seen as an excuse and from my point of view… I was wrong as well.   
\- Sir – Hagrid stood up next to the great wizard – is Harry really in such terrible trouble?  
\- We will see, we will know and we will hear – stated the man who failed so many times that people started to see his failures as victories, while the true victories always belong to those… who don’t have even the unknown names.  
The Professor McGonagall was a very patient woman, a person who knew how to make the order in the whole chaos and how you are supposed to behave in every moment, at any place with the dignified demeanor.   
\- Now, children. Today we are going to see how the creatures of nature are behaving while you are transfiguring in their natural environment.  
\- May I go first, Madam?  
\- You may… if you think you are ready, go ahead!  
Harry watched through the class, he wasn’t focused at all.  
\- Harry, what is wrong? Since the morning… you don’t look so good – whispered with a worrying voice, tremulous Hermione.   
\- Ah, I am okay… I am okay – he just didn’t know how to behave anymore, he caught the glance of smugly Draco.   
\- You are not right, but let’s wait until the class is over – concluded and suggested Ron.   
They shared worried glances between each other and Harry, he is going to explode right here and right now… but somehow… he controlled himself. No, this isn’t how it is going to last and be. He, he decided. He is taking the reins of his fate in his hands! Okay… where does he work? His brain, fascinated with the new idea, find even the more fascination in the completely randomness of thinking about the aristocratic wizard relations and family bonds. After the class, he told his friends that he is more than fine, they were shocked at the sudden change in him, but better this than what he was before. Draco left but he was also intrigued what he is up to next. When he was the only one who left, the professor looked at him with a very confusing face lines on her face.  
\- Harry? Is something… not for your taste? I presume – she looked after the students – each of you showed the utmost excellence in your skills and courage to transform. Change yourself.  
\- Professor, may I ask you for the information?  
\- Me? Why, of course, my dear boy, ask!  
\- Where is the Ministry of Magic?  
\- And you need to know… why? – she started getting suspicious.  
\- There are governors… all of them, even of the Hogwarts?  
\- Yes… they are – the look on his face when she confirmed… felt really odd.  
\- Can you take me there? Please!  
\- Me? Why? What business do you have there?  
\- Please, I have some problems with the Hogwarts documents and I need…  
\- I see, I see… okay, but first I need to make an appointment.   
\- There is no need, trust me, Dumbledore will explain everything to you, once you take me there.  
\- Oh… I see why not… you reminded me that I also have some unfinished business there. Okay… after classes, we are going.  
They appeared at the gates of the Ministry of Magic. Entering, it resembled the big bank with lots of doors and halls.   
\- Here, Mr Potter, they routed us at this direction.  
\- Great!  
\- But, I will have to leave you in front of the door because I would like…  
\- No worries, I am so grateful! You just do your part and when you are finished I will be waiting for us to go back to Hogwarts.  
\- Very well, be nice and respectful.  
\- Yes, Madam.  
She wasn’t so assured but, oh, well. Harry took a deep breath before knocking.  
\- Come in! – his voice, it send the chilled goosebumps down his spine, he closed and opened eyes, steady. Now or never. Opening the door and closing behind him, he noticed how Lucius didn’t pay attention at all, he was just too much focused on his work. Harry used the opportunity, to look around. Wow, what a nice office and it really showed the importance of his position. Turning the attention once again at Lucius, Harry waited, on purpose.  
\- State the matter of your business – Harry widened the eyes… wow, just wow! What a formal way of speech and addressing!  
\- What are you waiting for, I have no time and I would kindly like you to enlighten me before I… - speechless and shocked beyond God.  
\- You know, you look really cool!  
\- Harry! – like a scalded frog, he jumped from his seat. – What are you doing here? – he came close to the boy, so happy to see him and be near him again, kneeled in front of him, the boy couldn’t and not to see the clear change in the behavior. Lucius tried to take his small hands into his bigger ones but… for some reason, for now, he was very reluctant, drawing them back. Lucius didn’t like the fact that Harry is fighting him at every corner and even now, on his own volition to come… it meant something, right? Maybe the indulgence and other acts of unenforceable acts paid off, it worked and he broke and he came and… but… the fighting spirit is back as soon as he wanted to touch him. What the…?  
\- What is the meaning of this? Why are you backing away from me? What is it that I told you, not so long before?  
\- Enough! I came to say only this…  
\- And that is? – he faked the worried expression, only to find out the ultimate challenge that is given and unfolded to him.   
\- I will fight you and that means, when the school year is over… I am staying at Hogwarts, for good! And nothing what you say or do, won’t change my mind and if you try to force your way to get me… mark my words, you will regret it!  
\- Really, how so? – the gleam, the predatory smile, something… oh God, within his hot blood is stirring, awakening, something ancient, primal and the goddamn powerful insight.   
\- Just watch – turning around, he left the building waiting for his professor.  
\- Oh, Harry, you are already finished?  
\- No, I have just begun… and I think… I made myself falling into even more shit, but… all goes to Hell anyway, so be it!  
\- My, what has gotten into you?  
\- Unfinished business… I just hope… I won’t regret them very soon, that is why… I need your help – looking desperately at her – please, talk with Professor Dumbledore and ask him if he is okay to go through with the initial plan.  
\- About what?! I am confused!  
\- About… about the hunt.  
\- What hunt?  
\- On me.  
\- What? Who, what?!  
\- The Malfoys, they are the primordial conquerors, imperials and hunters… when they are challenged, only the Hell can break out. We have to win and fight them!  
\- And that is all because? Why now!?  
\- My snake language – he said it with such a solemn look on his face, with fiery decisiveness, the tenacious will, persistent soul and brave heart!  
\- For goodness… I need to get retired.   
Meanwhile, Lucius was sitting at his desk, with clasped hands in front of his chin. Finally, the true hunt after so many centuries… is laid down before him. The cards are open, full on the table of destiny.


	12. Caught

The school year is over, finally and it seemed the problem is now, right now, just starting. It was too much peaceful during the whole second half of the year and now… it is becoming awfully suffocating. Issues gathered and bothered him, even in his dreams that are not nightmares.  
\- You are mine.  
\- You belong to me.  
\- I possess you.  
\- I own you.  
\- I have you.  
Always those possessive words with the dash of the protective structure that is ensuing protectiveness and possession at the same time. Tomorrow, he is going to wait what is going to happen. They made their move, now it is time for theirs, with all their comrades and people. Sleep… it wasn’t getting so easily to him, but once he sensed the sheer effectiveness of feeling the security. He fell asleep only to be awakened by the huge hand that almost smothered him. Holding him tightly, the shadow, like a ghost, disappeared from the view. He already found himself in the carriage while having the cloth around his mouth and being securely tied up, he could only protest through the gag.   
\- Be a little quiet, Harry – the voice, so it was him! But… but how he went through all the defenses and… all of them!   
Then he noticed some other shadow figures inside the carriage with them.  
\- It wasn’t easy, without making the commotion.   
\- Lucius, I hope it will all pay off and turn out fine for you.  
\- Your debt to me is finished, you are free to go. For myself, I can say… I am very… - smirking toward bound and gagged Harry – very pleased.  
The shadows are gone.  
\- All of this could be conducted much better, but no, you wanted this for yourself, a careful planning of your own abduction.  
Harry started speaking against the gag, again.  
\- Don’t bother, of course, that even Dumbledore is so annoying like everyone else with their whining, still, I can’t just barge into Hogwarts, but you have given me enough time to process and think all of this carefully through, my Harry.  
Harry started to fight against the bindings too.  
\- Stop it, right now! When we are home, you will be released and put back in your room that was vacant for far too long because of your… I don’t know how to call it… incredulous stubbornness!   
The boy is furious, the wants to tell something and Lucius is not permitting him!  
\- You said what you had to say, now… it is my turn! – turning to face him directly. – You loved to be next to me, with me, what… what changed? Is it so hard to believe that I made a mistake, and that… I really want you? We want you as part of the family?  
Harry stopped fidgeting, looking down to calm himself a little.   
\- Look at me – and he did, sighing he continued. – You made all the fuss for nothing, my dear Harry.   
The sound of this… didn’t fall right into place, wasn’t felt right at all.   
\- My child, I made an official claim of you. You have guardians but… I went over them – Harry widened his eyes – oh, it seems that all the enthusiasm and affection you had for me at first sight is coming back, right? The charisma and presence… yes… I used that on them but… it wasn’t necessary at all. They have given you, gave up, so easily on you which is something that I see… isn’t shocking. And a child without a Guardian is like a little golden fish without its golden cage filled with crispy water – tracing gently the lines of Harry’s cheeks, made him a little more appeased while the boy was stiffened.   
\- You know the rest. The documents are legalized and ratified – suddenly he unknotted the gag and now Harry wasn’t able to say even a word.  
\- I could show the document to Dumbledore but you know all of them… I didn’t want to risk with their ridiculous attempts, that is why I took up an extra measurements, later… when I show it into their faces…  
\- Sirius!  
\- Ah, Sirius… he never made an official statement. That deal is off and doomed from the beginning. If he takes you, he steals you from the legal Guardians, so you see – smiling with grotesque smugness and arrogance, he stated – you have nowhere to go but to me.   
It dawned on Harry, really made it super cleared, clarified the whole truth. This man… truly, in his own way, fought for him and only him! Maybe he wanted to use him before, but, but… this is a different man than in the beginning. He stared in one spot… not sure what to make out of all of this. People are so odd. They want so much, with burning passion to have someone to fight for them and then you run away and when you are caught… it is another story as well. The carriage in the air stopped.  
\- Put us down, we will stay overnight in this Inn – he ordered to the driver, while he was unbinding Harry, then he offered his gloved hand to the child that was broken, all the while being greatly disturbed but the newfound fact of how it affected the kid. His boy.   
\- Your spirit is intact and soon you will be rebuilt of the leftover pieces and reborn in a new life. Come on, you need to eat, shower, put on sleeping clothes and have a good night sleep. Tomorrow, we are coming home.   
With no way out… he took the offered hand… once again, that led him through the darkest streets of night while wishing for escape.


	13. King and you

Upon entering, Lucius remembered his wife’s words, Bring him back to us, and he certainly will. That is why, one last time, he warned Harry.  
\- If you make a scene, if you try anything… don’t complain that I didn’t warn you.  
Looking at his aristocratic demeanor, the only thing he could do was… just nod. Pulling against his will and holding him tightly by his hand, Lucius led the boy to their seats, in the more private corner of the place. Sitting down, the waiter appeared.   
\- May I please take your orders?   
\- As usual and the glass of milk for the boy.  
\- Yes, sir, right away!  
Lucius looked around. Good. All was set and nothing seemed strange. They are in the most backwatered place that is not easily to find and yet… efficiently decent for spending the night. Harry was silent but Lucius knew him better than anyone for such a short time. The boy already analyzed his situation, ready to manipulate and plan the whole escape routes. He was too much focused that when the meals were served, he jumped a little.  
\- Take it easy, Harry and don’t be too much jumpy with your own thoughts… they can be even harmful from time to time. Relax.  
Harry looked at the man like he was on a picnic and not kidnapping him! And that was the problem, officially adopted… He could always forge his signature as acceptance, which he surely did and that is why this whole situation is one directed. There is still some hope but…  
\- Eat.  
\- Huh, what?  
\- Stop thinking of how you are going to release yourself from me and eat.   
\- I am not hungry.   
Lucius gave him the look.   
\- I am not being difficult. I… just can’t.  
\- If you don’t eat, I will be forced to forcefully push it down your throat, and… I am not playing nice.  
\- Why, why are you like this to me!? – he was on the verge of crying.  
\- Me? Me?! – he has drawn some stares, so he had to keep it down. – You are the one who makes me this way. I can be harder if you please.   
\- No… I… okay – he submitted, talking something to himself.  
\- Say it…  
\- What now?  
\- Say it aloud.  
\- What?  
\- Don’t play dumb. Say what you just murmured to yourself.   
\- I – sighing, confessed – think the way to free myself from you which is to kill you.  
Lucius smirked, of course, it has come to that, already. Oh, God save him. Harry and his pure, typically roundness or raw directness that is slowly killing and subjugating all of them… if Harry only knew… he could ask for anything… get everything but no, he chose the hard way. Gulping an extra, large sip to make it more relieving for himself, he put down the glass.   
\- When you get stronger, taller, smarter and more powerful, maybe then, you will get your chance, but not even then… that is why until that day comes… you will have to live with it, with us, with me – emphasized every single word.   
Harry is watching him with the darkening eyes. Unable to hold the look, he turned away… silently eating. Lucius took a sip again. At least 10 points for him. Damn, this is just a meal which is so hard, what about everything else that is coming next? Anyway, they are directed to their chambers which were spacious and appropriate. Preparing himself for the next move, first, he massaged a little of his neck and shoulders, doing some exercise while Harry just stood there, overthinking the situation.   
\- Undress yourself.  
\- Huh?  
\- Do you want me to do it instead?  
\- I… - Lucius made the step forward. – Okay, Okay… - stepping backward.   
\- Good boy – smirking again, he went inside the bathroom.   
Harry was stark naked and he heard the calling.  
\- Come inside.  
He did… almost fainting. In the tub, there he was… magnificently fully nude with bare muscular arms on each sides of the tub, engrossed in his role.   
\- Come in, it is warm.  
Instinctively he had the hand over his manhood and Lucius raised the eyebrow.  
\- We are men, why are you hiding yourself?  
\- I…  
\- It seems all your sentences are pretty much egoistical and they call me arrogant.   
\- I…  
\- Why are you so red? Are you alright? Have a fever?   
\- I…  
\- You have never seen a grown adult man… naked?   
\- I… yeah… but…  
\- Ohhh… I see… well, this is how the man actually should represent himself. Decently with a proper body. And… don’t worry, I don’t bite.   
Harry gaped. This was so… unusual for himself that somehow he managed to go inside while still being totally red in the face. Lucius blinked… this child, this boy… enigma.   
After the ordeal that seemed for Harry like a new dimension of imagination, with the towel around himself he rushed into the room to put on his pajamas that is left on the bed by Lucius only to utterly mess the buttons when the man entered in the space with the whole marvelous and royal nudity in front of him. If that wasn’t enough to see his bare buttocks, the man even turned around. Little to say, the boy is traumatized for life.   
\- Harry, you are not five!  
Nope, nothing helped. Harry just stared at the manhood.   
\- Harry? – he stepped forward while the boy has decided to close his eyes… Lucius rolled his eyeballs. This boy… this boy is so isolated by his true knowledge of true life that… it is even miraculous how he survived with such chastity. Putting the robe around himself, he spoke.  
\- Is this better?  
Opening the eyes, Harry relaxed. Deeply sighing relaxation. Coming over to his side, Lucius buttoned his night clothes the right way.  
\- There and now… for the choice.  
\- What choice? – he picked the head up just like he was burned.   
\- Do you want to sleep on the separate beds but then I must gag and bind you or to sleep with me in my bed?  
\- What… what is this? Why…?  
\- I must not risk that is why I must not allow your free hands and mouth to be released during my sleep because of chants and spells. Anything can happen. This way, I will feel more reassured. It is your call.  
\- But – rosy cheeks are on fire, blushing then suddenly coming back to normality, returning a normal and right color – I don’t want either!  
Lucius watched him one final moment with such intensity only to realize, again the hard way.   
\- Suit yourself.   
\- No, I don’t want… - the white material was already secured around his face and the rest of the body roped. Covering him, he took Harry’s glasses and placing them on the table.  
\- Sleep well – kissing the forehead, he tucked himself in for a dreamless night rest.   
During the sleep, he is awakened, widely opening his eyes, he noticed that it is thundering, lightings are illuminating the room, their space while the raindrops are hitting very hard against the window planks. Checking on Harry, the frightening look and whimpering took everything from him and he freed the boy.   
\- I am so sorry. I just don’t want to lose you, I am sorry, so sorry, my child – cradling the crying little one, he tucked the child in with him.  
Harry didn’t care about anything anymore, he just sought the security and safeness in the man’s strong and assured arms of a parent. In the morning, Lucius finally marveled the blissful look on the sleepy boy. His boy. Gently smiling while stroking the child’s face, he has fallen asleep just a little more, next to his Harry who with his tiny hands held onto his shirt. After such a long time, at last, the bliss.


	14. Him

Opening his eyes to be pleasantly surprised by the sleeping Harry, only contributed to his sudden nausea. Where is Harry!? Maddened and fully incapable of thinking. He rushed outside in his night robe, searching for his boy, nowhere to be found. Panic! He had him in his wide arms, in his big hands! He held him and… and… all confused and broken… one of the housekeepers came to his side.  
\- Master?  
\- Ah… yes?  
\- One of our guests is waiting for the audience with you.   
\- What?  
\- The guest demands an audience with you, if I may admit.  
\- Where?  
\- Here, sir. Follow me.  
As soon as the door was open, Bellatrix hugged him!  
\- Oh, I had a wonderful sex last night!  
\- Wh… what!? What are you doing here and why are you here? Why didn’t you just come to see me, not to be dragged this way… I have problems and issues to solve. I am in deep shit and have much better things to do!  
\- Oh, don’t be so frantic! – she patted him on his chest!  
\- I have no time, I am… - he was caught in the middle of the sentence, the well - known dark figure is smiling at him.  
\- Lucius, every time I see you… you are getting even more handsome…if it is even possible for a man. Ah, when you are blessed with the looks and thankfully with brains too.  
\- Lord Voldemort – slightly bowing to his dark presence, he felt the tumultuous storm and raging fire in himself. He has to find Harry. Where is he? He is the one he wants, not… not this… this abomination of the human kind!   
\- What is bothering you, my dearest student? – The Dark Lord came closer. – Is my prince, somehow… disturbed? You look that way!  
\- Lucius, what has gotten into you!? You got the boy, right?   
\- Bella – the look was telling her everything. – Since when you are speaking in this way to me? Answer me!  
\- Lucius, aren’t you a little touchy?  
\- No, I am not and why would you even speak about him in front of …  
\- Me?  
\- My Lord – turning to Voldemort – I am sorry, I don’t know what she is talking about.  
\- Hm, she said that the boy lived with you for some time and you took him, didn’t you?  
\- Yes… but…  
\- Now, now… why are you so nervous, Lucius… oh, my boy – putting hands on his shoulders, only made the things even worse – the boy is all yours, I am not taking him away from you! You have taken him, claimed him and he is yours! There is simply no need to be so edgy with Bella too, she is on your side! She wants Harry in your family just as I want it! That is why – he looked him straight into his eyes – I haven’t come for the boy so you could hand him over to me.  
Lucius didn’t trust him, at all.  
\- My dear boy – letting go of the Young Master in his own right – I only wanted to be sure… that the boy is captured by you.  
\- He was – he said in exasperation.   
Bella, confounded, gave him a look.  
\- I expect the apology. I mean. I would never sell out what you claimed but… what is it with you?!  
\- I am sorry, Bellatrix, all right?! I am sorry! Maybe I wouldn’t be in this shitty state and with such an obnoxious posture if I knew where is he!  
\- What!? What are you trying to say?  
\- He is gone! He was right next to me, sleeping peacefully, in my protective embrace, but he is just gone!  
Blinking once, blinking twice, giving a glimpse to Voldemort and then again to Lucius, she asked.  
\- I think I saw a big black dog… I never made any suspicion of that.  
\- What!? Where!? How!? – he caught her arms, shaking.  
\- Oh, relax! They can’t go or be that far, isn’t it, my darling?  
\- Yes, my dear, it seems… Sirius used the clocking device on Harry while he appeared only as a dog… it is hard to make a difference or even discern such a dog among many others!  
\- But, I don’t understand… he was… right next to me! In my hug!  
\- Lucius, my dear student… it appears… Sirius is just more resourceful than you give him credit.  
\- OH, FUCK! He took what is mine! – maniacally furious, he stormed through the door to get dressed and started chasing after them.  
\- Hm, I didn’t expect him to be so… emotional!  
\- My darling… the boy has a thing to get under your skin.  
\- Come, come to me, my dear dove.  
\- Here I am!  
\- Put your hands around me!  
\- I am!  
\- And what are we going to do… when the time comes?  
\- We are going to sacrifice Harry for your cause!  
\- Exactly! And now… start recruiting my Death Eaters… There will be a true war with Lucius.  
\- Yes, it will! – they kissed and they craved… little did he know… was the fact that Bellatrix… never fails and never betrays.   
She is a double agent for Lucius. And she is playing her part perfectly, just as he is playing his. Meanwhile, running along the streets… he wasn’t able to catch even the glimpse of them! Oh, no… Oh, no…He lost him, once again. Depressingly slouched on the cobblestone… he wept. After so many years, everything burst out, all he had inside himself, what he suppressed for so long, was coming out and… finally realizing just how much he loved Harry with whole his heart and soul. He will never give up! He will fight for him! Bring him back! And not only that, he will defend him at the cost of his very life! In the meantime, Harry could only think about Lucius.  
\- Come on, Harry, hurry up! – he wasn’t pulling or holding like Lucius, but was expecting to be followed.  
They are somewhere in the countryside. Something what Harry adored and treasured and yet… the stinging pain and hollow chest, filled the sorrow.  
\- Sirius… please, we got away already. Please, I can’t go anymore faster!  
\- Ah, sorry. Okay… let us get some rest.  
\- Where are you taking me?  
\- You will stay there, until I come for you again.  
\- Why are you leaving me!? Am I a thing you could always just drop or leave somewhere!?  
\- Sorry, Harry, really sorry – catching the breath – but, I can’t do it any other way around… I have that kind of lifestyle, it is not for a child!  
\- Fine! But where?  
\- Andromeda, they will never guess in the whole world where you are! They are not in the good relationship!   
\- I see…  
\- As a matter of fact… you see that house, down there?  
\- Yes?  
\- Go there and knock. She is expecting you.  
\- Okay, but… she won’t tell anything?  
\- It is safe.  
\- Fine, bye!  
\- See you soon!  
\- Yeah, sure!  
Rolling his eyes, the big black dog is already away. He did as he was told. Unaware, he reached to knock only for his hand to be caught in the air.  
Looking shockingly at the person, he yelped.  
\- Harry!? Harry!? – Narcissa is out of her mind. – Something drew me to my sister even though I already visited her last week… and… and…  
\- Mrs Malfoy! – excitedly exclaimed.   
\- Oh, Harry! – she hugged him so warmly and kindly, he returned the hug with utter enthusiasm.   
\- I believe you ran away from Lucius, didn’t you, ah, didn’t you! – instinctively she is putting her hands on his face and he is giggling.   
\- It seems so.  
\- Oh… I am sending the letter to him right away… and come, you are going to meet my sister. I haven’t seen her for such a long time, she hates our Manor but adores to be here. She was dying to get to know you! – she squeezed his cheeks and he was smiling like crazy for meeting her.   
\- There, we are going to wait for his return, okay? – she held out her hand to him so he can reach for it.   
\- Okay!  
And just like that… this all just confirmed that this family was destined to have him.


	15. END

Remembering his wife’s words, be gentle, Lucius went inside the room where was his child. My child, his heart fluttered. Silently wishing, and remembering the feeling, Harry reminded himself of who he was and how he felt when instead of Lucius, Draco was at the doorstep. Now… the tables are turned and as soon as Lucius was there, he jumped into his arms. Lucius, so grateful and happy, welcomed him with sheer happiness and hope, cradling him in his hands while picking him up from the ground. He could only thank to the saints for this kind of reunion. Always so protective, possessive, now Harry understood that Lucius wasn’t the best father nor the bad one and that is because he always was trying so much to be in control and perfect, that is why there are such misunderstandings and misconceptions between them. But the whole truth is… he is always there, hovering, looming, and totally in love with his family. Simply, he is always for them and will always push himself to the higher limits and beyond boundaries for all kinds of attempts in order to make his family safe and happy.  
\- I can’t believe it! – Sirius exclaimed. – You all tricked me!  
\- Godfather! – he said while being held in an fierce embrace of Lucius.   
\- I see there is no more words to say…   
\- Sirius, you are always welcome and there is always place for you in Harry’s heart.  
Smirking, offering his blessings, Sirius is transformed into the big black dog, silently wishing them all good from the bottom of his heart and soul, mind and essence, leaving them in their family matters.  
\- What now?  
\- Now? – messing the hair of his Harry, he confirmed. – Now, we are going home.  
Hopefully, Harry smiled with such ravenous hunger for happiness. Suddenly, Lucius felt him and commanded because she already appeared.  
\- Go to Narcissa.  
\- You mean… mom, Dad?!  
Both of them… felt like the world split apart and they embraced all together to the death. This is everything they have ever wished and hoped for! Shining and radiant in the soul and heart, with the lightened complexion of his inner beauty that has emerged outside, they finally are family. But before he left, he had assured them.   
\- Don’t worry.  
Narcissa and Harry stayed inside with blissful hopping. Leaving everything in Lucius’s capable hands.   
\- Ah, what a lovely evening! Bellatrix, my dear, she escorted me here… telling me where the boy is!  
\- I see…  
\- I thought to tell you, don’t worry, you will get the boy, your prize back to you, but you already are having him!  
\- Voldemort – that was the sign, Bellatrix moved on his side right away which deeply confused the Dark Lord. – I have my Shadow People, you have your own army of Death Eaters. If we clash now…  
\- Hm, very dangerous.  
\- Yes.  
\- You were always so menacing even for my servant.  
\- I don’t serve you anymore, nor Bellatrix with her own set of armies.   
\- So, it has come to that.  
\- Only if you wish to commence.   
\- No, some other day.  
Turning around… the new chapter of their lives has begun. The new Dawn is here. Next to the enlarged, blissfully adorned, with comfortable ornaments, utmost cozy fireplace, two boys are studying and preparing while Lucius in his armchair is enjoying the view of the boys, his newfound and new created family. Harry got up and came closer to Lucius.   
\- May I ask you for help?  
\- Always!  
Draco smiled, totally relieved how this chapter of their lives is now the full circle of life. At the station, kissing and hugging, before leaving on the next step of their journey of the new school year, meeting and knowing new and old friends, proud parents are watching their children together, advising them, loving them and off they go to a new life, great adventures and excellent ventures with games of LOVE.


End file.
